nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
NSW Trains Wiki:Announcements
June 2019 Hello, I haven’t announced changes in a while but here they are, Here are some Unknown changes, I’m now revealing them. *We have created some fleet lists on this wiki, These fleet lists will benefit enthusiasts that visit the site *A “See also” section on articles *return of comments, We returned them because nobody was using the talk pages. *anonymous users, however if a user is found to be underage, a vandal or spammer they’ll be blocked by the rules. we saw real life events in the past few months such as the test of the Tangara Technology Upgrade, the opening of the Metro and sadly, the Death of the s sets. Most of the information from the past few months will be added to its appropriate page. There’s still more and this is all I have to share for now. - TangaraTrain2 21/6/19 5:59pm AEST April 2019 More and More changes. Hello NSW Trains Wiki: I have made even more changes to the wiki: # New Line codes: I have uploaded new codes for the train lines. The reason being is because The Epping to Chatswood Rail link has been closed because it will be converted to metro, I have made my own codes and those codes are currently placeholders, When The new April 2019 timetable comes out, new codes will come out. # Stations Will also have improved infoboxes and it’s currently in progress with the trains # Changes to The Interurban Line Templates, If your having Trouble trying to type it in please type: ** = South Coast Line ** = Central Coast and Newcastle Line ** = Southern Highlands Line. ** = Hunter Line ** = Blue Mountains Line More changes soon, but this is all I have to talk about for now, Thank you, TangaraTrain2 To go to the wiki 09:54, April 15, 2019 (UTC) March 2019 Hello again, Again, This site is still having the massive overhaul but There’s another change I want to Talk about: *Comments will be removed completely and will be replaced by talk pages. *The Wiki will now require users to log in to edit, this is to prevent underaged users from vandalising pages. *Information on infoboxes are still changing, Lots of Information from slots such as “Number preserved” on train articles will merge into number withdrawn. Informaton on Stations and other railway infanstructure will also face a similar change too. This is to prevent duplication of main slots and stuff like “Number preserved” is redundant. Still more changes coming on the wiki, but this is all I have to talk about for now..... TangaraTrain2 To go to the wiki 07:27, March 1, 2019 (UTC) 17 March 2019 Hello, Articles will now have a “Trivia” section, if deemed necessary on a certain Article. It will be added to the article The Trivia Section is only for unique facts about the article, such as changes the place/thing has been through and many other things. this will also prevent articles from looking cluttered. Lots and lots still coming, but again, this is all I have to talk about for now..... Cheers, TangaraTrain2 To go to the wiki 04:37, March 17, 2019 (UTC) January 2019 Hello, We are currently giving this site a massive overhaul over the coming weeks to make sure this wiki is in line with the current projects made by the NSW government. So this means certain pages are being renamed to come in line The the government’s projects. This involves pages such as the Waratah page (From “Sydney Trains A set“ To “Sydney Trains A and B sets” as theres two classes) Theres more changes coming but this all I have to say for now... TangaraTrain2 - I’m gonna fight you with my bear. Hands.......Oh Deer. 01:30, January 24, 2019 (UTC)